


Living Nightmare

by Blyssabella



Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: Angst, Dew suffers, Febuwhump, Hallucinations, Huey and Louie mentioned, Mental Health Issues, poor boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blyssabella/pseuds/Blyssabella
Summary: FebuWhump Day 2Dewey struggles with inner demons.Extension from "Operation: His Secret"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Living Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning!!!! Mental hallucinations and implied self-harm/harm against others

Prompt: Living Nightmare

* * *

I spit out my disgusting medicine again today .

She told me it was evil, how can medicine be evil ?

But She tells me over and over again , I believe Her cuz She's my Mommy . Mommies know better than Unca Donald , Mommies know better than Huey or Louie . Mommies know when their son is sick . Mommies are important and needed , I don't know where She is , but I always hear Her , in my mind . Maybe , maybe that's it ?

Maybe She's in me , maybe I just have to cut myself open , then She'll come home . Yes , She told me , yes , and good kids listen to their Mommies . Huey tries taking the knife from me , I fight back cuz he's stopping Mommy from coming home , why would he stop me ? Doesn't he understand ? Mommy can come home ! He cries after I cut him , I cut my brother , bleeding , he's bleeding , he's sobbing ! Unca comes in , sees bleeding and knife , disappointment , in his eyes . I start to cry , but I don't know why , maybe cuz Mommy is still stuck in me , roaring , whispering too , telling me he and I must go . Go where ? Why ? whispering shadows rose , Mommy , says Huey was trying to poison me . That's why I attacked ? I think so ... Mommy said so . Louie takes Huey away . Fear . I see fear , why are they scared ? Unca takes knife away , my knife , I glare , Mommy says he's bad too . Warmth , soothing , I try to fight my Unca's words . Mommy wouldn't like it . Unca is nice though , Mommy is cold . Why isn't Mommy warm ? Mommies are warm , not Uncas . Song , I hear song , burning taste , medicine . I try to spit it out , it's evil ! But Unca forces me to swallow it . Song gets to me ... I fall asleep and Mommy goes quiet ...

* * *

Dewey sat quietly on his bed as he played with his toy truck. Flashes of his episode entered his head. He cut his brother open. He didn't mean to. Mommy... The voice made it hard to think. Sometimes he was sure he could still hear it even though he was back on his medicine fully. Dewey looked up as he heard the door open. Unca Donald walked in and smiled tiredly. Dewey frowned,

"Hey, kiddo, how are you doing?" Unca Donald asked softly. Dewey shifted as he looked down at his blue truck. Unca Donald frowned and put a comforting hand on Dewey's back. Dewey looked up, eyes shining with crocodile tears. He threw himself into Unca Donald's arms as he cried. His Unca rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay, Dewey, it's going to be okay..."

Unca Donald started to sing. It was Mommy's song, but when sang by his Unca it was warm and soothing.

**_"Look to the stars my darling baby boys_ **

**_Life is strange and vast_ **

**_Filled with wonders and joys..._ **

**_Face each new sun with eyes clear and true_ **

**_Unafraid of the unknown_ **

**_Because I'll face it all with you..."_ **

* * *

Time for some FebuWhump and some FebuFluff! This may be the only one I do or I could do many more. I don't have a plan, just whenever I feel like doing them XP


End file.
